


Well You See Lad I Am...

by Amehwriter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Finale spoilers, Gen, I tried to make it canon compliant but it probs isn't, Trans Character, Trans Scrooge McDuck, dont pay too much attention to the relationships lmao, ending is meh but the fic is decent i'd say, no beta we die like men, something I thought about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amehwriter/pseuds/Amehwriter
Summary: FINALE SPOILERS MOVE ALONG IF YOU HAVENT SEEN ITTheir latest adventure had come and gone. Launchpad, Drake and Gosalyn had gone back to St. Canard. Beakley had revealed everything to Webby, and their bond has become stronger. Donald and Daisy had taken May and June with them to their adventures in the houseboat. And Webby and Scrooge had been bonding after the reveal that Webby was Scrooge’s clone. And that very same reveal had caused some questions.
Relationships: Huey Duck & Dewey Duck, Huey Duck & Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Well You See Lad I Am...

**Author's Note:**

> I read this headcanon somewhere in a server I am in and i was like YES. I decided to run with it.

Their latest adventure had come and gone. Launchpad, Drake and Gosalyn had gone back to St. Canard. Beakley had revealed everything to Webby, and their bond has become stronger. Donald and Daisy had taken May and June with them to their adventures in the houseboat. And Webby and Scrooge had been bonding after the reveal that Webby was Scrooge’s clone. And that very same reveal had caused some questions.

Huey had been freaking out for the past 3 or so days after finding out Webby was Scrooge’s clone.

“I- it doesn’t make sense! Webby is female and Scrooge is presumably male and clones are meant to be exact genetic copies right? And I don't think Bradford would spend money JUST to change her chromosomes, right? But even Beakley said it’s true, and even confirmed Webby was female at birth!! So what’s going on????”

“Look, Huey, I want to understand too but maybe this is getting a little bit… too into Uncle Scrooge’s personal life?”

“A little too into whose personal life?”

Scrooge had been eavesdropping on their conversation, and Huey and Dewey immediately tried to go into cover up mode.

“Uncle…. Donald’s!”  
“Uncle Dood's! An uncle you’ve never heard of cause… he’s not really our uncle, just an old friend of Uncle Donald”

They both look at each other awkwardly.

Huey sighs

“Look, Uncle Scrooge, it’s just we have some questions”

“WAIT. What do you mean we?? Don’t rope me into trouble because of something YOU started”

“Dewey, _me_ rope _you_ into trouble? Great joke. But fine I have some questions then Uncle Scrooge”

“And hopefully I have answers lad.”

“How could Webby be your genetic clone if you are male? I don't think Bradford would spend money only to change the chromosomes of a clone.”

“Well you see lad… I am, what do you kids call it nowadays, ‘transgender’”

“Wait what? But none of the biographies I’ve read mention anything about you being trans.”

“It’s a secret I’ve kept for over a century, I have always been considered something of a beacon of peace, something that would have been lost with many countries had I… what is the phrase you use nowadays... ‘come out’”

“Wait, but where did you get the money to transition? And so early too, all of the paintings I’ve seen of you as a kid-”

“Were fake. They changed me appearance in the picture so I wouldn’t have to see my face everywhere. And the money came from what little pieces of it we had”

“But your voice-”

“I had started secretly taking pills and similar stuff like that to deepen my voice, and the rest of the transition i had finished by the time I came into the public eye”

“But where’d you get the money to-”

“Even if we were extremely poor, my health came first, including mentally, everyone managed to chip in to help me start my transition in secret”

“Wow… Hey do you think”

“Absolutely not, I will not risk my good name, just to tell the world I wasn’t always legally or physically Scrooge McDuck”

“But you could help so many people!!! So many kids who look up to you will notice it’s okay to be-”

“The answer is no and that’s final”

Scrooge walked away.

“These kids don’t understand how easy they have it…”

He walked around and started to seriously consider the idea.

“Maybe Huey has a point… I would have absolutely adored having someone I look up to help with things like this…”

A few days later, he had donated one hundred million dollars to multiple charities.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and Comments are appreciated, but don't feel pressured! Have a nice day!!!!


End file.
